dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anzû
Anzûs '(アンス ''Ansu) are a species of monster well renowned for their cunning and magical prowess in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary Anzûs are a rare species of mountain monster bearing impressive intellect. These creatures, despite their rarity, often live in flocks of 4 or 5. During mating season, these creatures compete against eachother in a contest of destruction, causing deathly tempests in order to win a mate. This often causes the death of many as their range for these competitions can be rather broad. Physiology Anzûs take the form of massive birds bearing a height of 4 to 5 meters when standing and a wingspan of 20 to 25 meters on average. These birds are predominately jet black with light-blue eyes and accents on the ends of the wings, tail, and crest. They harbor a crest consisting of 1 to 5 feathers with each number symbolizing how powerful they are amongst their kind. An Anzû with a crest of 1 is either a hatchling or an adolescent, 2 being an adolescent or a weaker Anzû, 3 being an Anzû of average power, 4 being above average in power or older Anzûs, and 5 being seen on the most powerful Anzûs or the oldest Anzûs. They have a very sharp and durable beak that is silver in color. This beak is capable of piercing through rock rather easily. Alongside this, they bear talons of the same nature and color; those of which are used more often than the beak when hunting or when in combat. These creatures are one of the few instinct-driven creatures known to harbor an affinity for magic. In the case of an Anzû, it is primarily elemental magic that they use to manipulate the weather and to fire either water jets or a stream of fire from their mouths. They are often mistaken for dragons or wyverns due to this ability and are often avoided. Despite their instinctual nature, Anzûs are absurdly intelligent. They are capable of solving complex puzzles, discern friend from foe, organize an attack, and even understand algebra to a degree. This is why Anzûs are capable of utilizing magic in the way they can. They are often likened to the intellectual equals to the more humane and civil races, which makes it likely that they will evolve to become such a creature. Their wings, being as massive as they are, produce copious amounts of wind whenever an Anzû flaps its wings. This can be used to concuss or immobilize a threat or prey. Alongside their wings, Anzû feathers are rather light and durable, being able to withstand strikes while maintaining the ability to fly. The feathers, however, are also highly conductive and often harbor electricity in them; making a physical attack rather hazardous. While they are carnivorous creatures, Anzûs also feed on electricity. Making their conductive feathers useful for drawing in electricity. They are capable of taking in an entire storm cloud worth of lightning before having their fill. Making these creatures both a blessing and a curse to the other races. Their eyesight is astounding, being able to see prey from within the clouds themselves make these creatures highly dangerous on a cloudy day. Behavior Anzûs are rather reclusive and are often seen high in they sky, out of the reach of most other races. They also exclusively live on mountain ranges and are never seen in any other biome. If confronted by a creature of similar size, they will often take to the sky, as do most birds. If approached by a smaller creature, they will either ignore the creature or attempt to eat it. Most of the time, however, they linger around mountains and wait until they are either hungry or until a threat approaches. Their intellect is considered to be unnatural as they are known for setting traps in order to fight against creatures of similar or larger size. If attacked, these creatures may fly around in circles above the assailant in order to attract more Anzûs. Following this, the group of Anzûs will attack and kill the assailant before eating it. There are minor discrepencies with each circle, which serve as a way of communication between the Anzûs so that the other Anzûs can appropriately identify the target and fight it accordingly. This makes them a threat to even dragons looking for a light snack and are often avoided by them, not wanting a flock of Anzûs to attack them. During mating season, these creatures will leave the comfort of their mountains and cause storms to attract a mate. They harbor no sympathy and will often attack populated areas as the creatures below will either serve as food or additional noise to draw in a mate. Despite this, they aren't actually aggressive during this time and will often ignore other creatures below if they are not hungry. This earned them the title "Living Storms of Destruction." They are known to be rather mischievous along with being intelligent. They often find amusement in causing mild storms to annoy creatures below and will often snatch away shiny objects such as cars. This makes them a nuisance to other, more humane races as they often target such races for amusement. Abilities Flight: '''Being birds, these creatures can fly. '''Incredible Speed: These massive birds can fly at speeds besting that of race cars and are often mistaken for commercial jets due to this. Incredible Intellect: These creatures harbor an intellect that exceeds most races and even some more humane races. They are capable of using magic, which require an understanding of equations. Alongside this, they are capable of advanced communication between other Anzûs, trap setting, and puzzle solving. This allows Anzûs to even kill a high-level dragon if it isn't careful. Elemental Magical Prowess: These creatures specialize in elemental magic, which allows them to manipulate the weather, breathe water jets capable of slicing through steel, and breathe streams of fire. This is their main form of attack against anything they find to be a legitimate threat. Their ranged capability along with the ability to fly makes them nightmares to fight for any melee-based creature. Electric Shield: Due to their conductive feathers, Anzûs can charge their bodies with lightning to create a protective field around them that zaps away attackers who get close. A fully charged Anzû will harbor a glowing blue aura and eyes; both of which have streaks of electricity firing out of them. Sharp Senses: These creatures harbor incredibly sharp eyesight that allows them to see prey even when in the clouds. This allows them to hunt prey in an ambush style, striking from the sky unseen and plucking an unfortunate soul from the face of the earth. Talons and Beak: '''These creatures harbor sharp and durable talons and beaks capable of piercing through steel. This makes it easy for them to hunt and eat tougher prey; allowing them to pierce through dragon scales in order to get at a nutritious meal. '''Tough Feathers: These creatures harbor durable feathers that serve as a secondary shield for them. These feathers can withstand strikes from tougher prey before bending or snapping. Lightning Absorption: These creatures consume electricity and are thus immune to any electric attack. Eating electricity charges them up and allows them to utilizes their magic in a more powerful manner. Weaknesses * Despite their intellect, they are physically frail. Their bones, being birds, are hollow and brittle. While not as brittle as other birds, their bones can be broken from a single powerful strike. Meaning that if one were to strike an Anzû's legs, their legs will most likely break. * Their wingspan makes it difficult for them to move around in tight spaces, making fighting in places like a cave almost impossible for them as they rely on being at a range to fight. * The electricity in their body can be drained by a material more conductive than their feathers. This makes them hungry and magically weaker as electricity serves as a form of food and enhancement to them. * Their other senses are rather average, relying on their eyesight most of the time to identify threats. One can sneak up on an Anzû, granted they aren't in an unreachable location. Members Zanû is larger and much more intelligent then the average Anzû. He stands at 7 meters tall with a wingspan of 35 meters. This Anzû was trusted by the gods to guard the "Tablet of Destinies," a item that allowed the possessor to essentially govern the universe as long as the possessor could translate what the tablet said. Unable to translate this tablet, Zanû decided to hide it amongst the mountains to spite the gods. He hid it so well and cleverly, the gods themselves were unable to find it. Only he knows where it is located and was threatened by the gods to disclose the location, lest they kill him. Realizing the mistake that would come from killing him, the gods attempted to capture him instead. However, Zanû got away while losing 2 of his 5 crest feathers in the process. Eventually, he got into a fight with an absurdly powerful and ferocious Humbaba, that of which would eventually become known as Mubahab. Trivia * Anzû, despite being a singular creature in mythology, is treated as a species similarly to Cerberus. * The name for Zanû is actually an anagram for Anzû and was given to him by Ababa Nergal. * Anzû feathers are considered luxury items that go for a high price in the Underworld market. * Due to being able to conduct and absorb electricity, Anzûs are fairly resistant to fire. * Anzûs are basically the internet trolls of the sky. * Anzûs were initially planned to own the title "The Cunning Gods of Death" as an homage to Ridley, a fiendishly intelligent Metroid character who bears the singular form of the aforementioned title. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology